parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2
Here is part two of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's's Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *Narrator: All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time it has happened in London. It has happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Mushroom Kingdom family. And Mario Pan has chosen this particular house, because there are people here who believe in him. Well, there's Marge Simpson up in the bathroom. (In the bathroom of the corner house, lives Marge Simpson) *Marge Simpson: (humming) Homer Simpson dear, do hurry! We musn't be late for the party you know. *Narrator: Mrs. Darling believes that Mario Pan is the spirit of youth, except for Mr. Simpson... *(In the parents' bedroom, lives Homer Simpson) *Homer Simpson: Marge Simpson, unless I find my gloves, we don't-a go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the Mushroom Kingdom again. And if I can never show- Oof! *Narrator: Well, Mr. Simpson is a practical man. His two boys, however, Luigi and Toad, you know, the two guys, however, believe that Mario Pan was a real person, so they make him of the hero of all their nursery games. (In the window of the nursery, we see two shadows fighting the other with some wooden double blades. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right hand while the other has another in its right hand. The two boys, Luigi and Toad, fighting with two double bladed swords, duel with each other) *Luigi: Blast you, Mario Pan! *Toad: Never! *Luigi: (pulls open a drawer that is under Toad's pajama-clad feet) I'll teach you to cut off me hand! (Princess Peach suddenly goes by) *Princess Peach: (chuckling) Oh no, Luigi. That's your left hand. *Luigi: Oh yes. Right, sorry, but thank you, Peach. *Narrator: Princess Peach, the eldest, not only believes, that she is the supreme authority on Mario Pan and all his marvelous adventures. *Princess Peach: Oh, Sagwa, must we always take that nasty tonic? (Sagwa carries a tray full of nasty toxic) *Narrator: Now, Sagwa Miao, the nursemaid, being a cat, likes to keep her opinions to herself... *Sagwa Miao: Whoa! *Narrator: ...and loves to view the whole affair with a certain tolerance. *Sagwa Miao: There we go. *Toad: Take that! *Luigi: Insolent boy! I'll tear you to pieces! *Toad: And I'll defeat with my laser sword. Aha! *Luigi: Ouch! Hey, watch it! Watch you're pointing that thing! *Toad: I'm sorry, Luigi. *Luigi: That's alright. But anyways... Where was I? Ah, oh, yes. Ah! Peter Pan and Wendy living in Neverland... K-I-S-S-I-N-- (Toad whacks Luigi in the face) G. *Toad: Oh, poor homeless King Koopa. You gonna worry? (Luigi whacks him) Oof! Why, you... *Luigi: Scuttle me bones, boy! I'll banish you from my kingdom! *Toad: I'll never give in. You destroyed the lost boys' hideout, you villain! *Luigi: Insolent pup! *Toad: Wicked monster king! *Luigi: Aha! I gotcha! *Toad: You didn't, either. You never touched me. Take that! And that! And that! (Pretending that he is dead, Luigi places his hand over his chest, groans a fake death groan, and falls to the floor) *Homer Simpson: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise, please. (walks past the blocks, which startles Sagwa) *Sagwa: Ow! Hey! Do you mind?! (goes to the messed-up block tower to build it up again) *Luigi: Oh, hello, father. *Toad: You old bilge rat! *Homer Simpson: Wha, wha, what? Now see here, Toad! *Luigi: No, not you, father. You see, he's Mario Pan. *Toad: And Luigi's King Koopa. *Homer Simpson: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my cuff...? (bumps into Sagwa, who bumps into the blocks and causes them to fall again) *Sagwa: Ouch! Hey! Watch it! *Homer Simpson: Oh, Sagwa, for goodness' sake! Where are those cuff links? *Sagwa: Hmph! (knocks the blocks over) *Luigi: Cuff links, father? *Homer Simpson: Yes, the gold ones. *Luigi: Toad, the buried treasure. Where is it? *Toad: I don't know. *Luigi: The map, then. Where's the treasure map? *Toad: It got lost. *Homer Simpson: (picks up his brown waistcoat) Good heavens! My waistcoat! *Toad: Hooray! You found it! You found it! *Homer Simpson: Yes, so I have. And hereafter,...don't paw me, Toad. This is my last clean (The waistcoat front pulls up to his face, showing a treasure map on it)...no! No! (Marge Simpson, now wearing red opera gloves, walks into the nursery) *Marge Simpson: Homer dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. *Homer Simpson: Marge, look! *Marge Simpson: Homer! *Toad: It's only chalk, father. *Marge Simpson: Why, Toad... *Luigi: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And Princess Peach said... *Homer Simpson: Peach? Story? I might have known. Peach?! Peach! *Princess Peach: Yes, father? *Homer Simpson: Would you kindly explain... *Princess Peach: Oh, mother! You look simply lovely! *Marge Simpson: Thank you, dear. *Homer Simpson: Peach... *Marge Simpson: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out all right, and I... *Homer Simpson: Marge, if you don't mind! I'd... *Princess Peach: Why, father! What have you done to your shirt? *Homer Simpson: What have I? (groans) Oh my goodness! Would you like at that?! You've made a mess out of it. *Marge Simpson: Now, Homer, really! It comes right off. *Homer Simpson: That's no excuse! Peach! Haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories?!! *Princess Peach: Oh, but they aren't. *Homer Simpson: I say they are! Captain Bowserhead! Mario Pan! *Princess Peach: Mario Pan, father. *Homer Simpson: Pan, pirate, poppycock! (Marge, Peach, Luigi, and Toad begin protesting at once by begging and pleading) *All: Oh, really. No, father. Homer! You don't understand. *Homer Simpson: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... *Marge Simpson: (about to put on her green necktie) Now, Homer. *Homer Simpson: Now, Homer? Now, Homer?! (putting on the necktie himself, only to make a furious tangle) WELL, "NOW, HOMER" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! (Sagwa, while fixing the blocks, listens in anger) *Marge Simpson: (fixing the tie neatly) Please, dear. *Homer Simpson: Esmeralda, the child's growing up! It's high time she had a room of her own! *Princess Peach: Father! *Marge Simpson: Homer! *Luigi: What? *Toad: No. (The blocks fall out of Sagwa's mouth as she gasps in shock) *Sagwa: What?! Oh no!!! *Homer Simpson: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter. (turns to leave, but trips over Sagwa, who attempts to run, but is unaware that she is being knocked into the blocks by Homer again) *Sagwa: YIKES!!!!! (trips on a toy wagon and passes it to Homer, who is now standing on the wagon and spinning out of control) *Homer Simpson: No! *Sagwa: HEY!!!!!! (gets sent rolling across the nursery and knocked back as Homer is sent flying as the handle of the toy wagon makes a rip in the rug) *Homer Simpson: NO! (And with a large crash, he crashes into a drawer, while Sagwa crashes into a wall) *Sagwa: Yeousch! (as for Homer, he untangles himself and falls to the floor, before something lands on his head) *Eveyone: Oh! (Homer is happy thinking it's him they feel sorry for him, but instead of running over to him, they run over to Sagwa) *Sagwa: My head hurts. *Everyone: Poor Sagwa! *Homer Simpson: Poor Sagwa? (standing up and pointing to the half-open door) This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY! *Toad: No, father, no! *Homer Simpson: Yes! (drags Sagwa across the nursery with Toad still clinging to him) THERE'LL BE NO MORE CATS FOR BUTLERS IN THIS HOUSE! (Marge Simpson picks up poor Toad, who begins to weep in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice from Melody Time) *Toad: Goodbye, Sagwa. (Sagwa waves back) *Sagwa: Goodbye, everyone. *Homer Simpson: (dragging Sagwa outside) Poor Sagwa. Oh yes, poor Sagwa! But poor father? Oh no! (crawls on the ground, looking for something) I know that rope is here somewhere. Blasted, where is that rope? (turns to see Sagwa with a rope in his hoof) Oh, thank you. (As he ties the rope on her collar, he sees a sad look on Sagwa's face) Dash it all, Sagwa, don't look at me like that, it's not personal it' just that, well, you're not really a butler at all you're, well, a dogs. And the children aren't dogs. They're heroes. And sooner or later you three, (petting Sagwa's head) those kids will grow up. (walks away, leaving Sagwa sad and discouraged) (Meanwhile, Marge is putting the children to bed. Peach, who is using a jewelry box as a bed, looks worried) *Princess Peach: But, mother, I don't want to grow up. *Marge Simpson: Now, dear, (giving her a kiss on the forehead and covering her up with a dark red blanket (with a plaid pattern) and a sky-blue sheet) don't worry about it anymore tonight. *Luigi: (using a matchbox as a bed) He called Mario Pan absolute poppycock. *Marge Simpson: I'm sure he didn't mean it, Luigi. (tucks Luigi into bed) Father was just upset. *Toad: (using a person's shoe as a bed) Poor Sagwa! (sniffles as a little tear runs down his cheek) Out there all alone. *Marge Simpson: No more tears, Luigi. (takes out a red handkerchief from her dress pocket, wipes his eyes and nose, and tucks him and a stuffed toy tiger in) It's a warm night. He'll be all right. (As Esmeralda kisses head, Stanley smiles and finds something shiny in his small right hand) *Toad: Mother? *Marge Simpson: What is it, dear? *Toad: Burried Treasure. (handing her Homer's golden cuff links) *Marge Simpson: Now, children. Don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. *Princess Peach: Oh, don't lock it, mother. He might come back. *Marge Simpson: He? *Princess Peach: Yes, Mario Pan. You see, I found something that belonged to him. *Marge Simpson: Oh? And what's that? *Princess Peach: (yawning) His shadow. *Marge Simpson: Shadow? *Princess Peach: Mm-hm. Sagwa had it, but I--(falls asleep) I took it away. *Marge Simpson: (turning out the light) Yes, of course. Good night, dear. (closes the door behind her and follows Homer) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts